


Everything She Loves

by BrutallyRomantic



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:21:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23749045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrutallyRomantic/pseuds/BrutallyRomantic
Summary: In response to a prompt from Tumblr: 'When Zelena discovers that Regina has feelings for Emma, Zelena tries to seduce Emma.' / Oneshot
Relationships: Emma Swan/Wicked Witch of the West | Zelena, Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan
Comments: 6
Kudos: 68





	Everything She Loves

"You know, sis, this is really a rather enlightening read", Zelena preened as Regina froze in the doorway to her office, the witch's feet propped up on the desk and waving the book she held in hand at the speechless royal. "Who would've known the 'Evil Queen' had such a soft spot for... what was in you called her in here…?", the redhead made a show of checking the page she was on, reading out, "..'The idiot'." Zelena chuckled as she slapped the little diary closed, dropping it on the desk that she had just been using as a foot rest.

"What do you think you're doing?" Regina asked in a voice low with rage, stalking into the room to face her, as far as she knew, powerless sister. Putting on a face as if she were scared for half a heartbeat, Zelena rolled her eyes and lifted her wrist to show off the distinct lack of a certain black cuff.

"I think you'll find that I don't answer to you anymore." Then she was gone, vanished in a puff of green smoke with a mocking laugh, leaving Regina to fume and grab at her diary, flipping through to make sure that the woman hadn't decided to take any _artistic liberties_ with the personal object.

* * *

Emma sat in the diner alone until night fell, the crowd that had partied around her for hours, celebrating her return to being the Saviour, long since dispersed. At first, there had been some concern that the newly reborn Saviour had no interest in returning home, merely nursing a drink. Emma had waved off the concerns with a casual, "I just want a little time to enjoy being back to normal, you know?" Apparently, with the darkness out of her, she was far more convincing. Or perhaps she was just more trusted.

The little jingle of the diner's bell signalled the entrance of another, surprising since the place was technically closed, but Emma supposed that Ruby had just left the door open so the blonde could leave when she was ready. She and Granny had been among those who retired to bed, and that had been hours ago. Glancing up at the newcomer, Emma's stomach sank. Zelena. She scolded herself at her disappointment, who had she been expecting? Regina? The woman hadn't shown herself since her disappearing act earlier in the day, just after saying... and then the darkness Emma had been under had just as suddenly disappeared and... Well, apparently it was too much for her, and now Emma was alone. Again.

Or not so alone. Zelena slid into the booth where Emma sulked, her expression curiously absent of a wild smile or crazy eyes.

"What do you want?" Emma asked bluntly, not caring for manners. Zelena scoffed.

"Perhaps I just wanted to party with the Saviour, hm? I mean, the baby is safe at the hospital, and nobody here really cares to be around me, so why not go out for a walk late at night? Seems you wanted a little alone time too, so why not be alone together?" Zelena lifted a brow, tugging a large bottle of bad decision juice from the bag that Emma hadn't seen before, a large bag that reminded an already tipsy Swan of Mary Poppins. A snorting laugh from Emma had Zelena on the defence, setting the bottle down hard and pulling out two shot glasses. "What? There've been worse ideas."

"That's debatable", Emma grumbled, but she did agree. And what was the harm of sharing a drink with a powerless Zelena? Even back in Saviour mode, even tipsy, hell, the other woman without magic for that matter, Zelena was no match for Emma. She knocked back the last of her own drink and gave the redhead a shrug. "Alright, why not."

With a grin that was far more like herself, Zelena poured the first two shots, taking hers, swallowing it with a sigh of satisfaction and beginning to pour the second for herself before Emma even grabbed the first.

"Geez, woman, calm yourself." Emma was half amused by her enthusiasm, drinking her own shot as Zelena drank her second.

"Come on, Saviour, catch up." Zelena poured a second shot for Emma and third for herself, but fixed the other woman with a pointed look. Emma answered with a roll of her eyes and swallowed the shot with a grimace, "You know I'm already sort of ahead, considering I've already had a few." Zelena waved a hand as she poured Emma's next shot, her third, and then held her own glass up to signal that she was waiting.

"That hardly counts. I wasn't even here yet."

The night stretched on, though the shots came slower, Emma wasn't about to lose her head around this woman, magic or no. But somehow in the course of sass being exchanged and shots being poured, Emma's jacket was draped over the back of the booth and Zelena had moved to sit on her side of the booth. Her upper arms erupted in goosebumps every time a laughing Zelena leaned into her, her uncharacteristic short sleeves meaning that warm skin was touching warm skin far too often for Emma's liking.

Well, it wasn't that she didn't like it, per se. It was more like she wasn't certain of the why behind Zelena's newfound kindness, if that was what she wanted to call it. There was sarcasm and eye rolling, but underneath it Emma would have sworn that this was a woman who wanted to flirt. When Zelena leaned particularly close to Emma, her curls tickling at the blonde's collarbone and slipping over her chest in a bouncing wave, the blonde jumped, proclaiming that she needed to use the bathroom.

Zelena's smile was knowing as she slid from her seat, allowing Emma to flee in the early hours. For a few minutes at least. Emma looked at herself in the mirror, studying the mussed hair and reddened cheeks, pupils blown wide.

It was time to go. This was going somewhere that Emma wasn't comfortable with on an emotional or a mental level, but her body was succumbing to the natural high and the need to be touched that alcohol provided without fail. In the company of a woman like Zelena, both untrustworthy and attractive... God help her, she was thinking of the witch as attractive.

With the decision made to leave, Emma turned to exit the bathroom, only to find Zelena standing in the doorway with a grin. "You were in here a bit long, thought I'd check that you were okay, but it seems you were just enjoying the view in the mirror." Zelena's eyes dragged over Emma in a way that the drunk blonde absolutely wasn't prepared for, nor was she equipped to handle. "I can't say I blame you."

"I need to go", Emma said in an attempt at strength, but her voice came out slurred. She approached the door, ready to push Zelena out of her way, but her hand on the woman's shoulder merely stayed there. Emma's eyes narrowed, "Are you even drunk?" Moments before Emma had witnessed the redhead swaying back and forth, giggling and pinning the Saviour with 'Fuck Me' eyes in a perfect imitation of a woman drunk off her ass. But now she was standing fairly steady, looking at Emma like a lioness at her next meal.

"Oh, I'm absolutely smashed, dear. But years of lonely drinking tend to make a girl able to hold her liquor." Zelena stepped forward, pushing Emma backwards several stumbling steps, until the two of them were facing off in the ladies restroom with the door firmly closed. Emma's eyes glanced clumsily from the door to Zelena, gathering her mind to attempt magic. Light lingered around her fingers as Emma stretched her palm out in a clear threat.

"You should move." Emma said unsteadily, hoping that if it were to come down to it that she could actually use her magic without seriously hurting the woman. And then Zelena held up her wrist, gesturing and bringing Emma's attention to the one thing that had made her feel off from the beginning of the night. Zelena's short sleeves, her bare arms, her bare wrists.

"Have you got it yet?" Zelena giggled, eyes widening. "I'm off my leash, Emma, and you're the prey. I really thought it'd be harder, but this..." She moved closer to Emma without warning, pressing the length of her front against the blonde. Reacting swiftly to the woman's proximity, Emma's breathing hitched as she moved backwards.

This was bad. A magical Zelena was difficult and impulsive enough while sober, but a drunk and yet still in control Zelena against a drunk and very nearly trapped Emma who dearly wanted to be touched was just about an impossible situation. "Just...just back off, okay?" Emma had no desire to face off this cuff-less Zelena, she had no clue how the woman had even conned someone into removing the thing. Her primary concern at the moment though was keeping the crazy witch at arm's length, a concern that Zelena didn't seem to share as she was approaching with almost steady steps.

"Really now, you're drunk. It's quite alright to make a mistake... or a few." Zelena's smile was shark-like as she again pressed up to Emma, and this time when the blonde backed up, her back hit the wall, leaving her nowhere to flee, and an almost perfect excuse not to. Who would find out if there was an...indiscretion? Hell, in all likelihood Emma wouldn't even remember. She cursed the thought as soon as she had it. No. She wasn't into being tricked and cornered, and the woman clearly needed to learn that lesson.

"Back off!" Emma cried out, thrusting all the strength she could into her magic, palms facing out to push at Zelena. Her magic shone brightly, but appeared to have no effect, and in fact her hands landed squarely on the squinting witch's breasts. Looking down and then up as her vision returned to normal, Zelena merely shot Emma a grin and murmured, "Well... getting friendly now?"

"Emma? What... Zelena?" Behind Zelena, Emma spied Regina, standing confused and appearing to be half asleep in the doorway of the restroom. As she came to terms with what she was seeing, her face flushed with what a drunk Emma could only describe as something negative before stomping out, apparently under the impression that she had interrupted something intimate.

"No! Regina! Wha-" Emma was cut off by the press of Zelena's lips on hers, soft and incredibly pleasant despite how hard they held themselves to her mouth, keeping her from calling out to the brunette. Emma whimpered as she was victimized and simultaneously turned on in her drunken haze, finding the will power to push Zelena off of her after only a second of reveling in the touch of another. But no.

Emma wiped her mouth with an arm as she glared at Zelena, wanting to shout, wanting to scream, but unable to summon words for a long minute in her anger.

"What the hell is your problem?!"

Zelena cackled shortly as she gave the Savior's cheek a pat. "Oh, nothing, I just love ruining everything my sister loves." Zelena disappeared with a puff of magic, leaving Emma alone and lost, unsure if she had summoned Regina unintentionally, or whether it was what the witch had planned all along, thoughts racing as she wondered how on earth she was going to fix it. As she struggled to come to herself, lips still burning, body ablaze, Emma understood Zelena's words.

_I just love ruining everything my sister loves._


End file.
